The Heart Of The Surfer
by kittenyumi
Summary: Bridgette,Courtney, and Gwen confront strarting another year of highschool with Bridgette lacking behind because of her life problems R&R please Main GXB side GXT, DXC


The sun was setting while I rode a wave across the horizon that was way too beautiful to be true. Courtney shrieked and fell into the roaring waters beneath her.  
"And yet another failed attempt by Courtney Anderson." Gwen muttered paddling her surf board while holding the camcorder up so it wouldn't get wet, to her helping her onto it.  
"I almost had it that time." She huffed pounding her fist onto the board. Tipping the board over.  
"Courtney!!" Gwen shrieked as they hit the water's surface.  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry Gwen! Dammit now I have to buy you another camcorder!" Courtney moaned shaking the it trying to make it come back to life. I paddled toward them. Well you might be wondering why were in the water at the moment so I should introduce myself. I'm Bridgette Akermen, and as you problem already saw that I'm a surfer. The girl with the brunette hair yeah that's Courtney she's one of my closest friends just like Gwen. Gwen thought of the idea first, well actually she didn't think of it she bet on it.

We were sipping strawberry smoothies at my mom's beach shack, also known as Akermen's Smoothies and Surfs. Yeah I know really crapy name, but hey it enables me to be at the beach as much as I want. By so-called working.  
"Bridgette earth to bridge." Gwen said snapping in front of my face.  
"Oh, oh sorry Gwen what was that?"  
"Uh-huh you owe me 20 bucks" She winked and laughed, paddling off towards the beach. I don't know what came over me when I thought that I could teach Courtney how to ride a wave in less than 2 hours. I failed miserably.  
I followed Courtney as we paddled our boards back to shore.  
"Soooo Bridgette got any attention lately from Geoffy boy?" Courtney joked, I glared at her and turned my head so she couldn't see me smile and blush. Geoff was the quarter back for Madison High the school we attend. You could say it's a private school, but it's more of a charter. We have a lot of weirdoes and non normal people at the school, but somehow we manage to stay on top of everything.  
"Ugh I don't see how you like those boys. Their so out of our league." Gwen said toweling her hair off. "Gotta go get out clothes be right back." She said turning to leave when she bumped into someone with a canoe, knocking him over. They were chest to chest staring into each other's eyes.  
"Yearbook front page!!" Someone yelled out flashing a picture of them. It was Beth. She's an ok person but gets on out nerves very easily. She blushed jumping up.  
"Sorry." A deep sing song voice sung. It was Trent the Trent. The Trent that Gwen like crushed on 24 seven. I tried sending her happy vibes and thoughts.  
"Yeah well watch where you're going next time." She snapped trying to sound uninterested trying to continue her path to the car. He grabbed her arm.  
"No really I am sorry." He said his stare boring into her. There was a little red dot on her bathing suit bottoms. I gasped.  
"Heh Gwen time to get back to the car." I said putting my arm on her shoulders guiding her to the car. Awww that's so sweet Trent was trying to warn her about it. I wrapped my towel around her waist and hurried her to the car.  
"Thanks Trent!" I yelled waving back at him to see Courtney running after us trying to keep up.  
"What was that all about?" She was clearly confused, Courtney whispered in her ear. All the color drained from her face, well she was already pale but she looked ghost white now. She looked like she was about to cry, holding back tears. We hugged her tight and got in the car. She did not speak for the rest of the ride home.

I screamed and turned the corner trying to outrun him. I tripped and landed on my leg, it felt wet and warm. I was bleeding heavily, and he was in front of me breathing heavily.  
"Please! Please don't hurt me!" I cried. He just barked a laugh, and took something out of his pocket it gleamed in the light of the street light, and he thrust it at me.  
I screamed flinging myself up scaring Mr. Fur making him jump off my bed. It was just a dream Bridgette just a dream I told myself over and over again. My pillow was damp with tears soaking it. My mom ran in flickering on the lights with a baseball bat above her head ready to strike.  
"Bee honey what's wrong?" She said in a tone that was soothing yet alert. She searched the room, and then sat next to me on my bed stroking my back.  
"Mom...it was a bad dream." I cracked and flung myself back on my pillow crying my eyes out.  
"Awww honey was it about him again?" She asked. That made me cry even harder she was thinking that I was having those horrible dreams again about my day that I had horribly when I was little. Maybe they were coming back. No they couldn't the man was too short to be my father. He died in a car accident; we were all driving home from the surf competition. He had won first place in it and we were going out to celebrate, when a car ran a red light and smashed into the driver's side we were both on.  
He later died in the hospital that night next to me. I had minor injuries but his skull and arm was crushed by the pressure. I was in the bed next to him, with my mom balling her eyes out. That was him. The guy that killed my father in the accident he was the guy in my dreams. The murderer. It was a Hit and Run. When he hit us he struggled out of the car and ran off leaving us to die.  
I wanted him to parish and be tortured in front of me at his will. I loathed his sole more than anyone in the world that hurt my life as much as him. Yeah I can hold grudges for like 5 minutes at least. But him I will never get over him.  
"Honey?" My mom asked again I almost forgot she was there. I sat back up again. I shook my head violently. Mr. Fur rubbed against my leg and purred trying to comfort me. I smiled a teary smile and pulled him into a hug. My mom smiled and got up to exchange my pillow for a dry one and turned out the lights.

Beep Beep Beep my alarm went off right in my ear. I groaned and sat up jumping out of bed getting on my meditational mat. Mr. Fur interrupted me by mewing and pawing at the door. I sighed time to face the first day back to school. It still felt like summer. The air was crisp and cool, and the water in my pool was still refreshing. I pulled on brand new organic school clothes, and skipped down stairs to the kitchen.  
My mom was sipping coffee reading the newspaper at the table. There was 3 blueberry pancakes in the middle of the table, just like there were 3 seats. We both never got over losing my dad. We never touched his chair and left it the way it was, kind of like a remembrance shrine. I took my seat and grabbed a pancake.  
"I see that you're up, Good morning." She said through the paper.  
"Good morning mom." I said politely sipping some orange juice from my glass. She put down the paper and grabbed a pancake munching it down furiously.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked  
"Just late for work." She said getting up kissing my forehead grabbing her purse and ran out the door. I stared at the last pancake. I pushed the plate over to his side and left it there to be dealt with.

Gwen wasn't at school today. I tried texting her over and over in class but she never responded to them.  
"?" asked standing next to me taping her foot. I sank back into my desk and sighed handing over my cell. I had never been good at that kind of stuff being sneaky and all.  
"Now may I ask you again what is the square root of 12?"  
"Uhm 287?"  
"No."

"144."  
"Thank-you blah blah math blah blah blah masturbating blah blah cupcakes blah blah needles." I tried tuning her out. A note landed on my desk, I looked around but no one looked interested and was either texting or drawing hearts with their names and their crushes in it. I opened it....

Bored eh? She's such a drag. What's up?

I responded

Yes she really is nothing really I think Gwen really needs cheering up wana go see her afterschool or do you want to sneak out of class?

I folded the note back and set it on my desk. Courtney continued to scribble words into her notebook trying to keep pace with the teacher not excelling. If Courtney didn't write it then who did? I looked back down at my desk to see the note was gone. I looked around. Courtney was to my right, some weirdo named Harold to my left, behind me was Leshawna a friend of ours but wasn't her handwriting it was a lot more classic and neater. But in front of me was Geoff. I gulped the note was on my desk again.

What's wrong with Gwen? :) We should sneak out of class we could go to the surf shack?

My eyes widened

Geoff! My m- we can't go there anyway I was just kidding about ditching class. Hah ha-ha joke you know? /:3

I folded it and threw it on his desk casually. He slowly unwrapped it and shrugged he pretended to scratch his back and put a thumbs up.  
" may I go to the nurse I don't feel well." I asked trying to get her attention.  
"Yes you may I hope you feel better enough to actually answer a question right." She remarked I frowned as she scolded at me Courtney ran behind me as we got out of class.  
"Close one right?" She said panting we walked to my Hybrid when someone stopped us in our tracks.  
"I thought we would never have gotten out of there." Geoff sighed laughing.


End file.
